There weren't supposed to be feelings
by Almighty Short One VIP
Summary: They dated on a bet. She fell in love, he didnt. Or so she thought. DracoxHermione not for a few chapters though Warning: There is some self injury!
1. Her Side

Hey. New Story! yaya! I was bored an readin some fanfic, and then this idea came to me. So Hope you like it! Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG!(Perfect world by Simple Plan) If I did own these things, I wouldn't bother writing this! And I would be living in a huge masion!

* * *

Hermione and Draco had been in love. Secretly of course. They dated behind their best friends backs. They shared secret kissed between classes. Hermione thought she had everything. A loving boyfriend, a perfect family, and the two best friends in the world. Then all that came crashing down. 

_I never could have seen this far  
__I never could have seen this coming  
__It seems like my world is falling apart  
__Yeah  
__I wish that I could bring you back  
__I wish that I could turn back time  
__Cuz I can't let go  
__I just can't find my way  
__Yeah  
__Without you I just can't find my way_

"Hermione," Draco whispered as he kissed her "I think we need to stop."  
"Stop what Draco?" She whispered back.  
"This. We can't see each other anymore."  
Hermione bit back tears. "But...we went through so much. Why now? Why so sudden?"  
"Herms,"  
'Only Draco can call me that.'  
"This is wasn't supposed to happen. This was actually a dare. Do you really think I could love a mudblood like you?"

_In a perfect world  
__This could never happen  
__In a perfect world  
__You'd still be here  
__And it makes no sense  
__I could just pick up the pieces  
__But to you this means nothing  
__Nothing at all_

SMACK!

"Draco! How could you? YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THEN A FUCKING IN-BRED! THAT'S ALL YOU ARE. YOU ARE THE MUDBLOOD! Inbreds are gross and technially they arent really "pureblooded" and pure? HA! You are so not PURE! YOU ARE THE FARTHEST THING FROM PURE!"(AN dunno if that's true...)

With that she walked away, tears falling faster then a waterfall, only in less volume.

_I used to think that I was strong  
__Until the day it all went wrong  
__I think I need a miracle to make it through  
__Yeah_

Hermione walked into her dorm and threw herself on her bed and closing the drapes.  
'When did I become so stupid? And since WHEN did I let a boy run my life?...I know. When I feel in love. With my enemy.'  
More tears fell. She cried softly into her pillow.

_I wish that I could bring you back  
__I wish that I could turn back time  
__Cuz I can't let go  
__I just can't find my way  
__Yeah  
__Without you I just can't find my way_

/Flashback/

"I love you Herms, I always have." Draco's forehead touching Hermione's.  
"I...I love you too Draco."

/End Flashback/

_In a perfect world  
__This could never happen  
__In a perfect world  
__You'd still be here  
__And it makes no sence  
__I could just pick up the pieces  
__But to you this means nothing  
__Nothing at all_

"Why? Why? I wish...I don't know what I wish for." She whispered.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Who is it?" She asked softly.  
"It's mem 'Mione." 'Harry. He's always been here for me.'  
"Um...I think I want some time alone, for now, ok?"  
"Just dont do anything stupid 'Mione, ok? Ron and I are down in the common room if you need us."  
"Thanks. You're the best."

_I don't know what I should do now  
__I don't know where I should go  
__I'm still here waiting for you  
__I'm lost when your not around  
__I need to hold on to you  
__I just can't let you go  
__Yeah_

Hermione walked into her bathroom and looked at herself.  
"What have I become?" She caught sight of her razor. For a breife moment, she thought of cutting, or uicide, but then thought better.  
"No! I am strong! The only boys I need are my best friends!" She told herself.  
"But...then why do I feel such a big whole in my heart?" She wiped her eyes and washed her face. "I will be strong...Oh! No I can't!" She crumpled to the ground crying. "Why? Why?" She cried into the wall, pouning on it occasionally. The she went to her bed and cried herself to sleep.

_In a perfect world  
__This could never happen  
__In a perfect world  
__You'd still be here  
__And it makes no sence  
__I could just pick up the pieces  
__But to you this means nothing _

_Nothing at all  
__You feel nothing __  
__Nothing at all  
__Nothing at all_

The next day, her eyes automatically wandered to the Slytherin table. For a brief moment, Draco looked at her. What she saw was not what she expected. It wasn't hatred or a smug "I won the bet" kind of look. It wasn't love exactly. But it gave her hope. Even if they only looked at each other for a few seconds, it was all Hermione needed, and to her it felt like the world. Then he went back to not caring, and someone pulled out a bag of galleons and handed them to Draco.

"I guess I meant nothing after all," She whispered, but deep in her heart, she knew she didn't mean anything to the platinum blonde Slytherin. She knew it, or so she thought.

* * *

Whoooo! This ins't going to be a one-shot either! YAY! I'm sorry about the grammar. But I'm trying to fix stuff on my laptop, and spelling programs arent top in the list! TTFN! 


	2. His Side

The last one was mostly about Hermione, so this one wil be about Draco and his thoughts during the break-up. AGAIN I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR SIMPLE PLAN!( the song is called Everytime) If I did, I would be holding private concerts, but do you see me doing that? No! So there ya have it!  
PS. this isn't an easy read, for self inflicting pain!

* * *

DRACO P.O.V. 

Ugh! Today is the worst day of my life. Let me explain: I was dating Hermione Granger for half a year, on a bet. The thing was, I wasn't supposed to fall in love with her. She's the best thing that happened to me. I told her everything about me. And that's something I can't do very easily. But she accepted me for who I am, for who I used to be.

_**It was three AM when you woke me up  
**__**And we jumped in the car and drove as far as we could go  
**__**Just to get away  
**__**We talked about our lives  
**__**Until the sun came up  
**__**And now I'm thinking about  
**__**How I wish I could go back  
**__**Just for one more day  
**__**One more day with you**_

At first, she was scared and accused me of using her, which at that time I was. She was hesitant, but after a few dates, she really believed that I wouldn't hurt her, or was using her. In retrospect, I didn't care how she felt. I was only doing it to prove myself. To prove I could get anyone, even the holy Gryffindor, Hermione Granger. When we went on dates, I actually had fun. I laughed a real laugh. She taught me a lot about myself. I ended up in love with my enemy. But, I knew I had to end it. Or people would think I had gone soft. No, I couldn't risk that, but I could risk the Mud- I mean Muggle-born. At one point in my life, I thought her kind were expendable. Boy was I wrong.

_**Everytime I see your face  
**__**Everytime you look my way  
**__**It's like it all falls into place  
**__**And everything feels right  
**__**Ever since you walked away  
**__**You left my life in disarray  
**__**All I want is one more day  
**__**All I need is one more day with you**_

When the day came to end it all, I was scared. I didn't want to end it. My heart was breaking before I had even broken hers. I was so depressed. We had decided to meet by the lake. As soon as I saw her, I wanted to cry. Why me? I screamed in my head. I really hope this goes some what ok. I kept chanting in my head.

_**When the car broke down  
**__**We just kept walkin along  
**__**Til we hit this town  
**__**There was nothing there at all  
**__**But that was all okay  
**__**We spent all our money on stupid things  
**__**But if I looked back now,  
'd probably give it all away  
**__**Just for one more day  
**__**One more day with you**_

NORMAL P.O.V. FOR NOW

"Hermione," Draco whispered as he kissed her "I think we need to stop"  
"Stop what Draco?" She whispered back.  
"This. We can't see each other anymore"  
Hermione bit back tears. "But...we went through so much. Why now? Why so sudden?"  
"Herms," 'Only Draco can call me that'  
"This is wasn't supposed to happen. This was actually a dare. Do you really think I could love a mudblood like you?"

DRACO P.O.V.

Saying those words hurt so much. She smacked me. That hurt the most. Not physically, but emotionally. The saying is: 'Some day you'll find someone worth your tears, but when you do find them, they wont make you cry'(AN or something like that). Yes, I am fully aware that the saying is muggle, but I think it fits just perfectly.

_**Everytime I see your face  
**__**Everytime you look my way  
**__**It's like it all falls into place  
**__**Everything feels right  
**__**Ever since you walked away  
**__**My life's been in disarray  
**__**All I want is one more day  
**__**All I need is one more day with you**_

NORMAL P.O.V FOR NOW

Draco! How could you? YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THEN A FUCKING IN-BRED! THAT'S ALL YOU ARE. YOU ARE THE MUDBLOOD! Inbreds are gross and technially they arent really "pureblooded" and pure? HA! You are so not PURE! YOU ARE THE FARTHEST THING FROM PURE!"

BACK TO DRACO P.O.V.  
With that she walked away from me, out of my life. I sat on the ground, just staring at the lake, with no emotion. I was empty without her. But I did this on a bet, nothing more. There weren't supposed to feelings. But there are.

_**Now I'm sittin here, like we used to do  
**__**I think about my life and how now there's nothing I won't do  
**__**Just for one more day  
**__**One more day with you**_

That night, I couldn't sleep. I rolled over and pulled out the knife from under my bed. Before I fell in love with Gr-..Granger, I cut. She showed me there was more to life, indirectly I mean. She never knew. No one does now. I cleaned the blade and slashed. It hurt my tender skin, but in a way, I felt better. The heart-ache, all flowing down my arm. I only cut twice, but not enough to bleed to death.

_**Everytime I see your face  
**__**Everytime you look my way  
**__**It's like it all falls into place  
**__**Everything feels right (Everything feels right)  
**__**Everytime I hear your name  
**__**Everytime I feel the same  
**__**It's like it all falls into place  
**__**Everything feels right**_

The next morning, I caught Hermione looking at me. I tried to show her how I felt with me eyes. I don't know if she got the message, but the kid who made the bet, was paying up. I acted like I didn't care. But I did. I still care so much. Why can't she see that?

_**You walked away  
**__**Just one more day  
**__**It's all I need, just one more day with you**_

After breakfast, she got up and left, with her friends, Potter and Weasly. Again, I saw her walk away, from me, from us, forever.

NORMAL P.O.V.

Or so he thought. (AN DUN DUN DUN DUUUN!)

* * *

WHEEEEEEE! Two chappies in ONE day! I must be listening to the right music! Well click the review button and make me happy! PPS: Dont do drugs! Those arent nice! I wont say much to cutting because I can sorta understand. Just, don't be stupid and try to take your life. There is a lot out there for you to see. And things will get better, trust me, your friends and fam! 


	3. Intro Blasie and his plan!

Alright! I'm back and I have a new chappie for you guys!

I appreciate all of your reviews, however, there was a mean person who told me my story was baisically crap...But I guess that review got deleted...hm, oh well. But bobthebuilder (person who gave me the review) I did not appreciate the review. But I did, however, make me take another look at my story. I think, I might delete it. But I wanna know what you guys have to say!

ENJOY!

I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER! WE ALL KNOW THIS SO THIS IS IS LAST TIME, OK?

* * *

After our breakup, I sulked around for a week! Harry tried so hard to cheer me up with "study sessions". He failed...miserably. Those study sessions weren't even worthy of being called "study sessions"! Ron, well Ron did things that were more stupid then what he normally does! 

"Come on 'Mione! Cheer up...PLEASE!" Ron said after running into a door...for the twelf time that day. I think he's getting tired of doing that. Boys are dumb...REALLY dumb!

"Ron, please, I just...need some time, ok?"

"But you were so happy a week ago, you were practically _skipping_ to class! What the bloody hell happened?"

"Something that I don't wish to speak about, so drop it Ron!"

Harry embraced me in a very tight hug. He smoothed (or attempted) my hair and whispered, "We'll be here for you, I will always be here for you."

"Thanks Harry," I said, wiping a stray tear. "I'm just going to head up to bed, alright?"

"Night" They waved as I left the room and went to my dorm.

_'My sixth year is NOT what I was hoping it would be!...SCREW MALFOY! Since when am I a girl who lets boys run her emotions and life?' _I thought to my self.

_'When you fell in love with Draco.'_ Answered a tiny voice in my head.

_'Great...now I'm thinking to my self...I am sooo going crazy! I need therapy!'_ I huffed and stipped to my knickers. _'PJ's...PJ's...where ARE those darn things?...aha! Found 'em!' _I pulled on my PJ's, which were a big shirt and shorts. I ploped into my bed, very un-lady-like, but who cares?

I grabed my CD player, stuffed the ear phones into my ears, cast the charm to make it work in the wizarding world, and BLARED Green Day's "Wake Me Up When September Ends." I fell asleep with the ear phones in my ears and tears down my cheeks.

"Unhhhhh!" I ended up falling out of bed, breaking my CD player(then fixing it of course) and I hadn't done my homework that was due in a week!

_'I am SO far behind! WHAT am I going to do?'_ I screamed in my head as I dashed around my room looking for my stuff for classes and what not.

As if my moring was bad enough, BLAISE ZAMBINI just HAD to make it worse!

After breakfast, I was pulled into an empty class room. My heart was pounding, and I thought, _'Maybe Draco wants me back...?' _I turnned and came face to face with Zambini.

"What do _YOU_ want?" I asked, tearing my arm from his grip.

"I want to talk to you...about Draco. He's a mess. He _needs_ you back! Only _you_ can fix him!"

"Slow your roll mister. How do _YOU_ know about our relationship? It was a _secret_. Do you not get that definition?"

"Look Granger, Drake is my best mate. I know him inside and out. Besides, I saw you two in a classroom once. You weren't very discreet sometimes." He ran his hand through his hair. "Just...talk to him, will ya? He needs to be fixed."

"Yes, well. I cannot do much. I am a filthy "mudblood". Why would _HE_ want anything to do with me? Give me a good reason. We dated on a bet...or whatnot. It was all a lie!" Tears were falling by this point. This was hard for me.

Zambini sighed. "One reason, and it's three words long." I had NO idea what he was getting at. "Dont know Granger? It is because HE. LOVES. YOU."

"_WHAT?"_ I hissed. He could NOT love me! _'No...NOT possible'_ I grabbed my head and sunk to the floor, not really caring if Zambini saw me crying or not. The thought of Draco _Malfoy_ loving ME was impossible!

"Oh, but it is true. He loves you very much. So will you help him?" Zambini picked me up and put me on my feet.

"Yes. I...I love him very much. But how?"

"I have a plan. Blaise Zambini _always _has a plan."

* * *

OK. So what do you think of Blaise? I kind of want his plan to be crazy, but I'm drawing a blank. So, if you have an idea, let me know! 

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And make me a very happy writer!


	4. Plan Prt: 1

Ok. New Chappie up! Thanks to InfectiouslyDepressing for this chapter idea...thingy...

Thanks to my reviewers! I looove you all! grabs mini verison of my reviewers and hugs them heheeh...

well...ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

"Blaise Zambini_ always_ has a plan."

"Ok...what's this 'plan' of yours?"

"Well you see Granger, you have to date someone." This 'plan' is already _very_ stupid.

"Say what? We _just_ broke up and you want me to date someone...AGAIN!" Zambini is being very stupid. Can't he see this is HARD for me? Why? Someone up there must really hate me...

"Not just anyone. Someone close to him, someone brave, good looking, debonair, good fashion..." I droned him out... How am I going to find someone to potentially date, but I'm actually using him! Unless...he knows what I'm doing and is ok with it!

"Shut up Zam- I mean Blaise. How about YOU date me?"

"Finally woman! Took you long enough! I wouldn't trust anyone else." OK...I do NOT like his cockiness...I am regretting this already. Someone _DEFINIATLY _hates me up there.

"Alright. How long are we going to do this? This is going to hurt both of us so bad. And if we're going to do this there should be some rules! Rule One: NO Kissing! On the cheek is fine, but no more! Rule Two: No looking at other girls or flirting! We want this to seem 'real'!"

"Gee woman! You are such a tightass! You need to be more relaxed...I could do a full body massage if you want?"

He did not get to finsish that sentence. I punched him.

"MEN! You're all the same! One goal: sex!" Maybe I should give up on men. But I want my Draco back!

"Wow...Drake wasn't lying when he said you packed a punch." He said while holding his cheek. He deserved it! "Anyway. Let's get this plan rolling. When dinner comes..."

DRACO P.O.V.

Man I miss her. Why did I have to do that bet? Why? Or maybe I should have not said anything to her...or lost the bet...OH I DONT KNOW! Where is that Zambini when I need him? Probably off with some girl! Man-whore that he is. I roll up my sleeve and there are silvery cuts all down my arm. _'Time to add some more.'_ I think. I dont enjoy pain, or blood, it's just how I deal with stuff. I am cutting my skin and there is blood. Not a lot, or enough to die of, but enough for me to stop for today. I cast a spell and Voila! All better...only I have the scars. I like my scars. I dont know why.

As I head to dinner, I hear some people in a class room. Strange...Sounds like...Hermione. But no. She wouldn't, would she? She wouldn't move on _this_ fast...I hope! I tried to ignore it and went to dinner.

All throughout dinner, I was restless. I wanted to know what Hermione was doing and with who! Blaise didnt act differntly, just stared at her a lot. I glared at him out of the corner of my eye.(AN: is that possible?) He caught me glaring a few times.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Blaise asked.

"No...you...dont..." That came out...in a strangled voice...SO unlike me!

"You ok dude?"

"Yah. Just peachy."

After dinner I went to my room. I thought I was over her. The worst part, or so I think, is that...I still love her.

* * *

Sorry the chappies are always short! I usually get writers block at the end...oh well..Hope you enjoyed! I wont update for a long time cuz I have camp and then skool...so yah! Review please! 


	5. Plan Prt: 2

Hey all! I'm back! Yay! I haven't have much time to write because I went off to camp, came home, got yelled at for personal reasons and then was banned from my computer. That and I've been in school for a while now, and I'm trying to make the best grades possible. So I hope you enjoy this chapter fully because this will be the last one for a while…. I don't know when or how I'm going to write my story, but I'll try! NE wayz, on with the story!

* * *

_Recap:_

_I still love her._

Present:

Hermione P.O.V.

All during dinner, Blaise kept staring at me. I knew it was part of the plan, but it made me feel uneasy enough to start squirming in my chair.

"What's with you Herm's? You're all…squirmish today." Ron stated as he shoveled as much food as possible into his mouth.

"Thank you, captain obvious!" I saluted him. Lame brain….

"Guys, leave her alone! She'll tell you eventually, so BACK OFF!" My savior, Ginny.

"Thank you! I'll tell YOU later, ok? And ONLY you, promise?"

"um…." I knew that look, she was going to spill to Ron afterwards.

"Ginerva Weasley!"

"FIIIINE! I swear on the Holy Jewish Mexican Penguin!"

"Good." I'm glad I have Ginny to confide in, but she can be a blabber mouth and I don't know if she'll keep her promise not to tell Ron…Or Harry for the matter!

After dinner, I was wandering the halls, trying to kill time before I went to work on homework. I may be a book worm, but that doesn't mean I like homework!

SO anyway, I was pulled into an empty classroom. For a moment, I thought it was Draco. And then reality set in and I knew it was none other then Blaise.

"Hey babe." He leaned in to kiss me.

"Back off buck-o! Remember the rules!" I hissed as I pointed my wand at him.

"Right…right…um…I was just checking to make sure you…um remembered them!" Why do boys always stutter like that when I point my wand at them?

"So anyways…" He filled me in on Draco's behavior at dinner. "He was really mad, I could tell. He tried to cover it, but I know him better."

"So we should….make our selves…known?" Why? Oh WHY?

"Exactly. Now when we leave this room, I want you to giggle and act all girly, ok?"

We left the room. I didn't giggle. So, he poked me in the side and I giggled loudly. I'm very ticklish! People stared at us. I saw that Padma Patail and Lavender Brown had seen us. I knew in that instance, that the whole world would know by morning. Joy.

Draco P.O.V.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!" I screamed at Blaise. "You were my best friend! I told you things…"

"Hey, she was free after you were done with her. Besides, it was only a bet…right?"

"Yes, only a bet."

"She sure is a pretty girl. Look at her curves and stuff. She's a real nice trophy!"

"She's more then a trophy! She's kind, caring, listens when you need her…and I need her. Blaise, I love her. I want her back." There. I broke down my defenses. I admitted to someone that I love the mud- I mean Hermione.

"Well, what are you going to do about it?"

Blaise is a man whore. How could Hermione possible date a man knowing what he did? Knowing he was a man whore? She's so much smarter then that…or so I thought.

"I don't have time right now. Let's get to class."

All during potions, I tried to catch her eye. But all she saw was Blaise. They were cuddling and stuff. He rested his forehead against hers and he kissed her temple.

I envy you Blaise. Oh how I envy you…

* * *

Sorry it's short. I didn't have a lot of time, but I wanted to get something out soon. So I hope you like this!

Review cuz you know you wanna!


	6. Mr Malfoy

Back again with Chappie 6! Yay for you! So hope you like it!

NOTE: I DO NOT ACCEPT ANNAYMOUS REVIEWS ANYMORE! SORRY! PEOPLE KEPT FLAMING MY OTHER STORY SO IT HAD TO GO!

NOTE 2: NO MORE FLAMES! LIKE IT, READ IT OR LEAVE PLEASE!

* * *

Hermione

Actually, I like my relationship with Blaise. Even if the dating is fake, I get to know him on a better scale. I still love Draco. Blaise is a nice guy, but he's no Draco.

I would like to think Draco is jealous. But, he's just not the type is he? Well maybe. He kept trying to talk to me during the week, but I put all my focus on Blaise, like he said I should. At one point, I just couldn't take it anymore.

'Blaise! Please…? I really want to talk to him! Just even a Hi would be ok with me! Please?'

'No! We've been over this how many times?' Five…hundred times. 'Besides, you'll ruin everything we've worked for. And his dad is coming to pay a visit… More like torture him…'

'WHAT did you say?'

'Nuthin sweet cheeks.' Men…sooooo annoying.

'So when is his did coming?'

Blaise dusted his finger nails off on his robes. "Oh only…TODAY!'

'Oh…well then. Won't Mr. Malfoy be mad at YOU for dating ME, a MUDBLOOD?' And to top the ice cream with a cherry, you're a SLYTHERIN dating a MUDBLOOD GRYFFINDOR!' I was all but yelling. Good thing we were in some empty classroom in some obscure part of the castle.

'Ice cream? Where?' Boys. Always with the food! I slowly explained that it was a metaphor and thumped him on the back of his head. Why is it that all boys can think about is food or sex? Well….I know there are some boys who can do more then those….

/Later/

"Ah Blaise Zambini, so nice to see you.'

'As it is to see you Sir.'

I heard his voice before I actually saw him. It was enough to make my left eye twitch. (Left eye twitches) I continued down the corridor. I nodded my head to acknowledge him. And partly because he IS my elder and I respect my elders…no matter how evil and slimy they are.

'Miss Granger. It's good to see you. hem May I have a word with you? Alone?'

'Hello Mr. Malfoy. It is nice to see you as well, but I'm afraid I can't. I have class and I am tardy as is. I simply cannot allow myself to have a 1 reduction in my grade. I am very sorry sir.'

'School first is right. We'll talk another time, I presume?' He winked at me.

EEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW!

* * *

Ok...short. Forgive me? I'm sorry! It was all I could churn out at the moment.

Poll!

How should Draco and Hermione get back together? Submit your answers! I appreciate your reviews!


	7. It was logical?

Hey all! Why do I always say that? --". So yah. Someone said my story didn't really hold a plot. Well, I guess it doesn't. It is mostly fluff. This is my first time writing a story! And I think I'm doing pretty well! I would like to say THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH to my reviewers! I love you guys! You made me so hyper when I got all those reviews! I hope to have 100 reviews by the end of the story…maybe more if you want to make _that_ happen. Enjoy Chappie 7!

* * *

_Recap:_

_He winked at me._

_EEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!_

HERMIONE P.O.V.

I did end up being late for my first class. Flitwick was concerned so he talked to me after class.

'Miss Granger, it is not like you to be late for class at all. May I ask what happened?'

Boy do they care or what? I told him that I was simply in the girls bathroom and didn't mean to be late. He excused me and then that made me late for all my classes that day.

DRACO P.O.V.

Hermione was late for class. _Hmm…I wonder why?_ I thought. It was very unusual of her to be late. Snape made us pair off into groups to work on some levitation potion. It supposedly makes to levitate for one hour at minimum. Whee.

He assigned Hermione to be my partner. Apparently, he was sick of Hermione and Blaise cuddling all the time. And to be honest, I think the whole class is. I simply stared at Snape, pretending like this was a bad thing.

'What are you staring at? Get to work! ALL of you!' He yelled at us.

'Hermione, please talk to me. I'm sorry.' I whispered at her.

'No Malfoy! You broke my heart, ferret boy,' She snapped at me. _Ohh low blow there._ I thought as she continued to chop and place ingredients into the cauldron.

'Alright, fine. Maybe after class we can talk ok?'

'Alright.' _Yes!_ I thought at this point she would forgive me and come back to me. Maybe I can make it up to her. We continued through class silent and we finished first. We did get to fly. Quidditch is way better though.

After class I waited for her to come out. It took her a long time to get her stuff. Why are women always so slow? (AN Actually, I (as a girl) like to take my sweet time when someone wants to talk to me.)

She did eventually peak her head out of the classroom, like she was making sure no one was there. 'Alright, let's stay in here. Snape's going off for lunch and the whole school is in the Great Hall.' She grabbed my hand and dragged me back in the classroom. Holding her hand was enough to make my head spin.

She looked at me expectantly, like I was the one to ask her to stay after class. Which, I guess in retrospect I did.

I didn't know how to start off, so I started with the basic.

'Look Hermione, you know that we…dated on a bet. But, my feelings are…'

'NO! I don't want to hear them! You'll only hurt me again! I cant go through that!... Look Draco,' she cupped my cheek with her hand, 'I still love you. Even after what you did to me.'

_She. Still. Loves. Me._ I thought. I was completely blown away. I had no idea what to say. I couldn't say I loved her. It was as if the words were glued to my tongue and couldn't come off.

'Apparently, you don't love me anymore. That's-that's o-ok.' She started to tear up. I cant stand it when girls cry. So I did the only logical thing I could think of. I kissed her.

* * *

Sorry it was short. Sometimes when I write, I accidentally find a perfect end for the chapters, which I guess is why they are so short. I hope you liked it. Please review! 


	8. Together, but broken oh so much

Back with Chapter Eight! After a looooong writer's block and being with my friends, boyfriend, breakups and retarded friends (no, not you Karla) for like ever, I have dedicated myself to writing.

* * *

_Recap:_

_I kissed her._

End recap.

_He. Kissed. Me… HE KISSED ME!!!_ Was all that was running through me head after I tore my self away from him. And he still loves me! _Wow. What an amazing day! First I get hit on by Mr. Malfoy and then Draco says he loves me and kisses me…oh my god._ I apparently wasn't watching where I was going and ran head long into a pillar…going outside. And my next class was in the east wing! Oh boy. Late again…This day is messed up.

//Later//

After being late…._again_, I went to the library to simply be alone and do some reading. This actually turned into to me looking at the same page for at least an hour or two, thinking about Draco and day-dreaming. I was late (yet again) for dinner that night.

'Where have you been today 'Mione?' Harry asked me, seeing as how Ron was too busy stuffing his face full of food.

'What do you mean Harry? I've been here all day! I've simply been late to a few of my classes, but here none the less.'

'I fink what 'e means is,' Ron swallowed his food here, '…is that you've been spacing out and a bit antsy today.'

'Honestly Ronald! At least you swallowed this time. But there are some rather…_important_ things on my mind lately. And NO I will NOT be sharing with you!'

They kept begging me to talk to them all throughout dinner. But I didn't tell them. I knew that if I told them, poor Draco would be hurt and my friendship with them would be over in a matter of seconds. Hm…is that such a bad thing? Oh what am I thinking? Draco has rubbed off on me too much.

After dinner was over, and after gaping at Ron for setting a new record of how much he could stuff in his mouth without suffocating, we played a game of wizard's chess in the common room.

'Hermioneeeee! Why do you have to be so smart and win? This is the only thing I'm good at!' Ron complained at me. 'Take away my hopes and dreams while you're at it...'

'Well, you see, it's a simply matter of strategy and thinking things through. And you're good at quidditch! You're a wonderful captain! Right Harry? ' I asked prodding Harry rather forcefully. 'RIGHT HARRY?'

'Oh what? Right, right. Quiet good.RIGHT?' He mumbled.

After the game, I shooed them off to bed. Our last week was approaching quickly.

* * *

'I'm gonna tell Mom you're making fun of my disabilities!' Ron to Ginny. 

'Well, I'm sorry you're so slow, thick and well….all around stupid!' Ginny swatted her quill at Ron.

'Now, now Ginny. We mustn't point out his flaws, it only makes him less secure then he already is!' I said walking in a circle around the table. We burst into a giggle fit.

'What?….Oh! HEY! That wasn't very nice. In fact, I'm going to the kitchens, I'm starving!' And with that, Ron marched off to the kitchens, bumping into the glass doors before leaving. Ginny and I fell to the floor again giggling. We were having so much fun that we had no idea the horrors that were to befall us in the next few days.

(Insert Dumbledore's death and stuff here, cuz I don't want to type it all and yadda yadda yadda.)

I had to lean on Ron that day. I couldn't very well go running to Draco. Not now, not after what he did. My…_boyfriend_ tried to, but failed mind you, kill Dumbledore. I can't take that lying down. But he's gone now. After… well after the "smoke" cleared, he was gone, no where to be seen. And he took my heart with him.

My heart was laid in shards across the floor. I cried everyday, and often I wouldn't come down for meals. I could see nothing but my grief. People thought I was mourning my mentor. But oh contraire, I was mourning my love. I can't say I wish him well, but I can't say I wish him ill. I love him, despite all this, because I know he's a good person.

But I also can't say I saw this coming. He was a very private person. I knew next to nothing about his home life, what he did when I was gone, who his best friend is nor what he plans to do after Hogwarts, although now, that was blown WAY out of the toilet. So… where he is now? I couldn't tell you. I only wish I knew.

* * *

So, this is the end. OMG the EEEENNNNDDDD! a sequel is in my mind, so dont like...have a heart attack or whatever. Thanks for the reviews! 


End file.
